A Moirail for a Moirail
by Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle
Summary: Instead of attacking Gamzee when he kills Equius, Nepeta decides he will feel the pain she feels, so she will take the life of his moirail to avenge hers. TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, CHARACTER DEATH, AND YOU WILL PROBABLY CRY


**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, that is Hussie's. I am responsible for the feels you may have while reading this, so I apologize!**

Nepeta stared through the grates in horror. Below her, Gamzee was tightening the bow around Equius' neck. The smile on his face as Equius turned blue made Nepeta boil with anger. So much so that she almost jumped out of the gate and attacked the jugglo.

Almost.

She didn't. What could she do if she did? She couldn't bring Equius back to life. She probably wouldn't even be able to land a scratch on Gamzee if she tried, and what good could she do if she was lying in a bloody heap on the floor? None at all. No, Nepeta had a different idea of what she could do in mind. She wouldn't kill Gamzee, oh no. He

It would be a moirail for a moirail.

She was going to kill Karkat.

It didn't take very long for Nepeta to figure out what she had to do. All she needed to do is get him away from everyone else- assuming they were alive- and then boom badda boom kill him! The hard part was killing him. Not the actual killing part, it was more the being able to emotionally do it. But she would, for Equius.

Nepeta crawled out of the vents, going back to her shipping room. She was going to wait for Karkat to find her there, where her plan would be sent in motion..

It had been at least an hour when the honks had stopped. She had been hearing them at about 5 second intervals, so when they didn't go off for a solid fifteen minutes, she figured Karkat had finally had done his job as a moirail. She uncaptoluged her tablet, and opened Trollian. She knew Karkat wasn't going to search for her, so she was going to bring him to her.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 karkitty...?

AC: :33 are you there?

AC: :33 i'm really scared

AC: :33 equius hasn't come to get me yet

AC: :33 and the honks are gone

AC: :33 im afuraid he got evfuryone

AC: :33 karkitty?

CG: THANK GOD

CG: NEPETA IM SO SORRY

AC: :33 fur what?

CG: EQUIUS...

AC: :33 equhiss what?

CG: HE...GAMZEE KILLED HIM

AC: :33 **what?!****

CG: IM SO * FUCKING * SORRY NEPETA

AC: :33 its not your fault

AC: :33 why should I blame you for something you couldn't help?

CG: STILL...

AC: :33 karkitty, don't worry about it

AC: :33 as long as gamz33 is all under control now its good

CG: YEAH, HE GOT ALL THE MURDER RAGE PAPPED OUT OF HIM

AC: :33 by you I suppose?

CG: YEAH

CG: HEY WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAYS?

AC: :33 im in my shipping room.

CG: I TAKE IT EQUIUS MADE IT SO YOU COULDNT GET OUT?

AC: :33 yeah

CG: OKAY IM COMING TO GET YOU

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta put down her tablet, and sat down on the floor to wait. It didn't seem like it was very long before she heard Karkat's feet slapping against the floor. She heard him trying to move the boxes before deciding just to captoluge them. Karkat pulled open the door, and Nepeta jumped up.

She stood in front of him, and unsheathed her claws. "Nepeta? What are you doing?" Karkat asked, his voice laced with nervousness.

"I'm so fucking sorry" she quoted his line from earlier, not in mockery, but because she meant it. His face turned into that of pure terror.

Nepeta took her claws and shoved them into his chest, piercing through the skin and falling deep into his internal organs. "I will always love you, no matter what. But it has to be a moirail for a moirail, so he knows how I feel." Nepeta whispered, tears streaming down her face. She pulled out her claws, painted red from his blood, bits of skin, organs and bone hanging off the tips. Karkat's body crumpled, as the red started to soak the floor. Olive green tears fell to meet it.

He made a bunch of gurgling sounds, as if he was trying to say something. Not like he could with blood rushing into his lungs. He grasped the wound, as if to try and hide the color, or as if trying to make the pain stop. She bent down to him and brushed his hair out of his face. " I wish I didn't have to do this to you." She whispered softly.

She kissed his forehead as Karkat took one last, shaky, garbled breath. More of her tears hit his candy red blood, and she stood up shakily.

Equius had booby trapped the room to have arrows spring at someone if the entered the room. Nepeta had taken out the arrows so it would fire, but not shoot anything. Now that Karkat was dead, she took these arrows and placed them in the wounds so it appeared the trap had killed him. She didn't want Terezi- or anyone else for that matter- to deduce it was actually her that killed Karkat.

She grabbed her tablet. It was time to make all of this worth it.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AC: :33 gamz33!

AC: :33 we have a purroblem!

TC: what do you want cat girl?

AC: :33 its karkat...

AC: :33 hes dead

TC: HAHAHAHA

AC: :33 :?

TC: thats motherfucking great

AC: :33 you aren't upset?

AC: :33 I thought you two were meowrails!

TC: WELL NOW I DONT MOTHERFUCKING HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT MOTHERFUCKER BREATHING DOWN MY NECK

TC: now leave me the fuck alone

TC: OR I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU

TC: just like I did your precious moirail :O)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta threw her tablet across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, now rendered useless. She did it all for nothing! She killed the troll she loved for vengeance, and it failed! Now she was alone with no one to care for her, or listen to her.

"FUCK!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face once again. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

She crawled down to Karkat's body and lied down next to it. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot..." she whispered to the corpse over and over. Green and red, like Christmas time, pooled on the floor, swirling, never ending, just like the guilt and sorrow left in Nepeta's heart.

** She is pretending not to know, she was supposed to be stuck in the room.

**(A/N: AAHHH THE FEELS JUST WHILE WRITING THIS HOLY CRAP! I wrote this in school today. And anyone reading my Medieval stuck story, I AM working on it, it just takes a lot of research and I want to make the chapters REEEEEAALLLLLYYYY long. Reviews, comments, questions, and the like are very much appurricated below. Oh, and if I misspelled a word, please say so gently! I probably wont go back and fix it (I have a non existent social life you know!) but I will (hopefully) remember next time.**

**~Sophia Lena~**


End file.
